Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, artificial urinary sphincters and other devices that are implanted in a user to support and/or coapt the urethra.
A sling is a device that is surgically implanted to support the urethra and inhibit urine from undesirably leaking from the urethra. Slings are typically fabricated from mesh and are implanted through one or more incisions. The sling is secured to supporting tissue(s) and the tissue eventually grows through the mesh to support the urethra. The surgeon will peri-operatively determine and achieve the appropriate level of tension in the sling relative to the urethra that will post-operatively provide the user with a continent state.
Improved incontinence treatment devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.